


Memory Gadgets

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Gen, Inanimate Objects, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short, it/its pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: The Memory Gadgets remember different things. And they remember a lot.
Kudos: 10





	Memory Gadgets

Stag, the first stagphone had always been there. It had worked with Sokichi Narumi and his partner, back at the start of the dopant cases. It had known Shotaro ever since he was an apprentice for Sokichi, so it was able to get used to working with him quickly when Shotaro took over. It was safe to say Stag had seen every dopant case in Fuuto.

Beetle, the second stagphone, was Philip's phone. It was invented a little later, but it was basically the same as Stag, just made later. Beetle didn't know every dopant case, but had seen a majority, and had heard about previous cases from Stag, Shotaro, and Philip.  
In a way kind of similar to Philip and Shotaro, Stag and Beetle were partners. They worked together a lot.

Bat Shot was a camera. It was quite useful for transmitting information, and it was used quite a lot by the detectives. It wasn't used by Sokichi, but it definitely got experience being used by Shotaro and Akiko to relay information from the field to their headquarters. Pictures were almost never deleted (unless it was running low on storage, but the photos were backed up) so Bat always remembered its cases.

Spider Shock was a watch. It was mainly used by Shotaro since it was his watch. Spider wasn't used much, but it often witnessed cases.

Fang was made for Philip. Fang knew Philip, and all of its memories had some connection to Philip. It was different from the others since it was also a Gaia Memory, but that didn't matter. A Gaia Memory was still a gadget, after all.

Frog Pod and Denden Sensor were both assembled by Philip. They were technically the same age, give or take a few days.  
Frog was able to record sound and copy voices.  
Denden was a sensor, able to detect motion in the area. It was also night vision goggles.  
Even though Frog and Denden were invented later than the other gadgets, they got a lot of use.

The Memory Gadgets all had different memories of cases. Stag and Beetle remembered what was said.  
Bat remembered what everything looked like.  
Spider remembered when everything happened.  
Fang remembered the fights, physical or verbal, regardless of whether they were between people or dopants.  
Frog remembered what it all sounded like.  
Denden remembered where everything was.  
Together, the devices worked together.  
And they remembered all the cases.


End file.
